I've Always Liked You
by onethatgotawayx
Summary: ; Eighth grade was sure a blur, after all those mix signals, smiles, confusion and laughs. I got him. I finally got him…. : --NILEY ONESHOTx


; I've always liked you…

s e p t e m b e r .

I walked into gym class slowly and walked straight towards the bleachers as I saw my best friend on sitting there. As I walked by, my eyes landed on him, laughing along with his friends. I saw him flicker his gaze towards me and I quickly looked away, focusing on the black haired girl in front of me.

"Can you believe we have gym so early in the morning!" she complained as I took my seat next to her, turning my body towards her.

I let out a long breath and nodded my head. "Yeah, I know.""

"Did you see who is here?" she asked me with a smirk playing on her lips. I slowly nodded my head, feeling the heat rise in my cheeks.

"You seriously still like him after all this time?" Demi asked as she started at me with her dark, brown orbs.

"Yeah, I thought I would be able to forget him over the summer since he had a girlfriend and all but I guess it wasn't." I admitted sheepishly, looking down at my beat up converse.

"Fresh start. He probably thinks you don't like him anymore so maybe you guys can be friends again and see how that goes." The black haired girl in front of suggested, as she shrugged her shoulders. "Plus, he is single."

I nodded my head and shrugged my shoulders, as if I was debating this. I tried so hard not to let my eyes wander to him but failed. I saw him laughing along with his friends, but this time I saw her there. The girl who got all the guys, sitting right there next to him. I let out a small sigh and tore my gaze away from them, looking back at Demi.

o c t o b e r .

As I ran around the track field, I slowed down my pace and walked. I felt my heart beating fast as if it was going to pop out of my chest any minute and my chest rising up and down as long breaths escaped my lips.

"Slow poke!" Demi shouted jokingly, fastening her speed and passing me completely.

I shook my head and laughed as I picked up my pace and stared running alone, but seconds later I felt someone's shoulder press against mine.

"Hey." He said, running along beside me. My heart accelerating faster then it was before, if it was even possible.

"Hey." I answered and I could feel the smile tugging on the corner of my lips.

"Don't you just love running!" he exclaimed sarcastically pumping his arms into the air and his brown orbs glistening in the sun.

"Of course, who doesn't love running bright and early in the morning!?" I replied same tone as he did, flapping my arms a bit.

A loud laugh escaped his lips and the butterflies in my stomach had now felt as if they bouncing and doing flips on a trampoline.

"Nick try to catch up!" yelled the perfect brunette as her dark hair cascade down to her back and moved side to side as she ran.

"Watch me." He yelled as he left my side and ran towards her, passing her by tons of steps. I watched him as he slowed down and waited for her to catch up, and they both ran off together.

I did feel a bit of sadness take over my body, yet I couldn't help but feel happy about the few seconds that he was taking to me and I was making him laugh. A smiled played over my features, as I knew that, that memory would be remembered for a long time…

f e b u r a r y .

I felt the nervousness take over my body as I made my way out of the locker room, dressed out in my gym uniform ready to start the day. He knew. He found out. I don't know how, but he knows that I am completely head over heels for him.

I saw my friend Mitchel, for English class walk out of the dressing room alone and I walked over to him. "Hey," I said leaning towards him and wrapping my arms around him, hugging him in a friendly way.

"Hey." He said pulling away with a smile on his face. "Whats up?" he asked as he crossed his arms over and leaned against the wall.

"Pretty good," I replied as I rocked back and forth on my heels. I heard rusting sounds and voices from the opposite direction and I saw the rest of the guys walk out of the dressing room, especially him.

He was talking to Mark until I saw Joe whisper something in his ear, causing him to look up at Mitchel and me.

"I need to head inside..." i said quickly to Mitchel before scurrying off into the gym.

--

"Three person run. Light jog up and down the gym, then you tag your partner and they do the same. We will do this for fifteen minutes before starting to play basketball. I will play some music." Mr. Jones explained before walking off to the minute closet where the radio was located.

I suddenly heard "Forever" by Drake blare throughout the gym. I looked over at Demi and we both smiled at each other. This was our song, a song we always tried to rap to but failed miserably.

As Emily ran first to go tag Demi, I chilled on the starting line singing along to a few verses; "It may not mean nothing to yall, understand nothing was done for me, so i dont plan on stopping at all." i sang quietly to myself before feeling a light tap on my shoulder, i turned to the side and saw his brown orbs.

"Hey." he said with his charming, easy to fall with smile on his face.

"Hey," I said back with a goofy grin on my face. Maybe he was just willing to let the me liking him thing slide or whatever.

"So can I ask you a question?" he asked, as he stared down his lane, looking at Joe who was halfway down ready to touch John and then looked back at me.

My heart started beating faster then usual and I felt like I was going to puke, oh god- i thought to my self. He's going to ask me if I like him. "Em. Yes?" I squeaked out.

"So is there something going on between you and Oliver?" he asked, looking at me skeptically with his eyes and arms crossed over his chest. - man he looked hot.

My eyes widen and I rapidly started shaking my head. "No, No we are not." i sputtered out, attempting to explain myself. "We got paired up for a project and yeah that's it."

He nodded his head in understanding. "Oh I see..." he said simply. John had reached him, slapped his hand and Nick ran down his lane.

"Miles GO!" Demi yelled as she stood behind me hands on her knees looking down and panting.

I picked my feet and started running. As I saw him looking at me and quickly looking away, I let out a sigh. "Stop with the mixed signals.." I muttered to myself, picking up my pace.

m a r c h .

As I stepped outside of school, the sun was shining and the clouds were white and fluffed out and blue. A smile started forming on my face, as i adjusted my backpack straps and made my way home. None of my parents were home and so i had to walk, it wasn't the bad since the weather was nice and I lived fairly close to the school.

"MILEY! MILEY!" i heard someone yell. I turned to the side to see an elder man looking out the window and i felt myself freeze right in my position.

"MILEY!" I heard my name one more time but it didn't leave the mans lips, this time I saw Nick walk around the car and towards me.

I bit my lip, a habit that i do when i am nervous. "Hey Nick.." I said.

"Hey, do you need a ride?" he asked me. "My dad is driving me to Mark's and he lives right across from you.."

"Oh no," I said, shaking my head making my pony tail bob side to side. "I don't want to be a bother, plus the weather is beautiful and all.."

"Alrighty then.." he said and walked back to his car.

I let out a sigh, disappointed at this encounter and continued walking down the sidewalk. I saw the car drive past me and I started messing with the end straps of my backpack.

"Oh hayy!" Nick said in a girly tone, standing right next to me.

"Nick? What are you-"

"Yeah, i thought it would be cooled if we walked together." he interrupted me, smiling.

"Thanks…" I replied as I pushed some loose hairs out of my face.

---

"Thanks for walking me home.." I said shyly as we both stood on my front porch.

"No problem, your a really great girl to be around.." he said and he almost seemed- nervous? Now I was confused.

"Well, I shall see you later.." I replied slowly, while turning around to open my door.

"Wait." he stopped me and before i knew it, his lips crashed into mine. His pink, luscious lips were on mine and I was frozen but I snapped back into reality and moved in sync along with his. This was my first kiss and it was with the guy I've liked for two whole years. The guy I've always dreamed of being my first kiss.

He slowly pulled away, pressing his forehead against mine with his breath a bit uneven. "I've been wanting to do that for a while.." he said truthfully, with blush creeping up his cheeks.

"Y-You like me?" I muttered, dumbstruck; He was the most popular boy in the eighth grade and i feel in between the "nerds and the populars"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" he asked, grabbing both my hands.

"I mean all those days in lunch it seemed like you ignored me and you hung out with Selena and the rest of you popular friends and you seem to like her because all the times you spent with her at lunch and gym, it just seems you-"

He let go of my hand and held his hand in front of my face; "I dont like her, never did," he answered me and I stared at him with wide eyes. "i just thought you like either Jake or Kyle because you always talk to them, hug them, mess around with them, so i hung out with her.." he finished off explaining.

I let out a small giggle. "I don't like them, they are just my best friends.." I stated, pointing my finger at him.

"So, what does this make us?" he asked, looking down and messing with my fingers.

"I've been waiting for two years for you to ask me those five words.." I said, causing him to look up at me.

s e p t e m b e r .  
f r e s h m a n y e a r . .

I walked into gym class slowly and walked straight towards the bleachers as I saw my best friend on the bleacher and my eyes landed on him, laughing along with his friends. I felt him flicker his gaze towards me and I continued walking to where I knew I belonged. As I reached the bleachers I sat down next to my best friend and him.

"Aww!" Joe cooed as Nick swiftly kissed my lips and slid his arm around my small waist. I always thought Joe didn't like me but well know you see. 

I looked to my right and Demi bumped her knee next to mine and we both giggled; I suddenly felt a soft pairs of lips on my cheek and smiled.

"My mom and Kelly want you to come over for dinner and spend time with them, you in?" he asked softly into my ear.

I slowly nodded my head, turned to look at him and smiled. From here on now, I knew that freshman year was going to be great. Eighth grade was sure a blur, after all those mix signals, smiles, confusion and laughs. I got him.

I finally got him…. :)


End file.
